1. Field of the Development
This application relates to a breathing mask for fluid communication with a user's respiratory system. More particularly, this application relates to a balanced exhaust valve, a breathing mask implementing such an exhaust valve, and a diverter that can be employed within a breathing mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional breathing mask systems, such as diving masks, or masks for a hyperbaric, hypobaric or other atmospheric-controlled chamber, can be worn by a user to supply and exhaust breathing fluid such as air to and from a user's respiratory system. Such conventional masks may employ a valve to regulate the supply of such breathing fluid to the user. However, conventional masks, and the valves employed therein, may be limited in their range of environmental use, and may not be capable of reliably, accurately, and/or efficiently providing such breathing fluid to a user's respiratory system. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved breathing mask, and improved valves and other components that may be implemented with such a breathing mask.